Fateful Meeting
by White Ink Penpal
Summary: A feather scattered all the way to Tomoeda. The young Cardcaptor and her friends noticed it, but there was not much about it. It was when the feather's owner and her companions came to the quiet town when all the disasters began.
1. Arrival

**I was bored on history class (likes to give inspirational lectures) and had the idea of this. I'm really not sure whether to continue or not, so you be the judge!  
**

* * *

Sakura was gloomy. Very, very gloomy. Eight grade was harder than what she thought. She missed elementary, but she was glad that her Syaoran-kun had returned to her. After all he was the person she cared for the most, and he cared back. But that still didn't stop the sensei from giving her all that homework.

And then again was that presence. It had appeared exactly three weeks ago. It wasn't Clow-sama's presence, but it was still very strong and ominous. Neither Kero-chan and Yue-san knew the origin from the magic, which added anxiety to the young mistress. But as long as she had the cards, her guardians, Tomoyo-chan, and Syaoran-kun _everything was going to be alright._

"Sakura-chan!" Kero's voice filled the room. "Get your lazy butt from the bed!"

She groaned. "Kero-chan! I'm going, I'm going! Geez, why are you so worried about me getting into school?"

The little stuffed animal floated out of his drawer. "Because your alarm has been ringing for five minutes," he pointed, which Sakura immediately turned it off, "and because this would be your third tardy."

"Meaning...?" she prompted, getting off the bed and getting her uniform from her closet.

"Detention!" Kero said, disappointed that Sakura had forgotten something as important as that.

"HOE!" she yelled as she hurried to put on her uniform and quickly combed her hair. She rushed downstairs to alarm his father, who was calmly eating his breakfast. The house was sure quiet ever since Touya went to college, but Sakura always filled the house with energy. Her sun guardian as well, and the moon guardian... He balanced things out.

She sat down and started gobbling down her food and said, "Good monin' Dad!"

"Good morning, Sakura-chan. You're up late today."

"Was... very.... sleepy," she said in between bites. "This is delicious!"

Her dad smiled. "Arigato, Sakura-chan. Now don't worry, I'll clean up after you. Go hurry up to school!"

"Arigato! Thanks for the food!" she said as she hurried to her school. She put her rollerblades and left the house.

As she left the house she couldn't help but notice that the magic power had increased considerably in a matter of seconds. Sakura was worried, but thanks to her good habit of always bringing the cards and her key she felt safe. Nothing was going to happen to her meanwhile she had them. But not even the cards were going to save her from school.

Tomoyo and Syaoran were waiting for her in the courtyard, Tomoyo staring at her clock waiting for her best friend to come here and Syaoran patiently waiting for her, a smirk on his face. It was so common for Sakura to be late, but not _this _late. She smiled as she saw the girl skating furiously to get to school, and Syaoran couldn't help but chuckle. "Let's go, Sakura-chan! Class is waiting for us!" Tomoyo called.

"Huff, puff, yeah, OK..." she breathed.

"Seriously, Sakura, what do you do in the mornings!" Syaoran said as he enjoyed the cute look on his girlfriend's face. They then walked inside.

* * *

The sky parted, and five figures fell hard on the floor. The big, scary looking guy landed first, then the tall, blond man, on top of him a brown-haired boy with a princess on his arms. The boy and the princess looked alike, no, they looked _identical_ to two people in this world. Not that they knew, of course. They just thought that they had arrived to a very peaceful world.

"To-mo-e-da," Syaoran read as he carefully approached the sign with Sakura still on his arms. The label on the city was very close to his own writings. Could there be any connection? _Eh, nope_, he thought.

"This place sure seems calm!" Fai exclaimed. "Mokona, do you sense a feather here?"

"Mokona is sure that there is a strong power coming from the feather!" she chirped.

He then stretched. "I'm sure very comfortable. Are you comfortable Kuro-puppy?"

"Get off me!" Kurogane barked. Fai took some time before actually getting off his ninja companion, enjoying every second of it. "Come back here you bastard!"

The chase began as the blond man hysterically laughed as the other man chased after him, swinging his sword at him. Syaoran smiled as he looked at his companions have fun. The last world had sure been confusing, but he would like to return to Outo. He then looked at the sleeping princess, who was very tired after since they hadn't gotten her a feather.

"Brat! Get your hands off my sister!" someone boomed.

Syaoran immediately turned around to see the origin of the voice. He recognized his majesty with the High Priest, who one looked very surprised and the other was angry.

"Ah! We were wondering when we were going to find you again!" Fai said as he ran next Syaoran.

"There's more of you!" he boomed. Then the ninja appeared. "Three brats that have my sister in their hands!"

"Ah, To-ya, I don't think it's like that," Yukito silently said as he tried to calm down his best friend and lover.

"Oh! There's someone here that looks like Sakura-chan?" Mokona asked, jumping on Syaoran's head.

"What's that?" Touya pointed at Mokona.

"Mokona!" Mokona exclaimed. Touya and Yukito looked at Mokona with a puzzled look, but then snapped out of it.

"What do you mean someone that looks like Sakura-chan? There is only one Sakura-chan and that brat has her on _his _hands!"

Syaoran blushed at the way Touya put it.

"Hyuu!" Fai tried to whistle. "I'm sure we can explain! It's not like you think. You see, this Sakura-chan is different from one you might be talking about!"

Yukito tilted his head to one side and asked, "How's that possible?"

"Come to our apartment to explain, and don't you dare try something funny!" Touya grumbled as he led them to his home. This sure was going to be a long day, and he was already losing class _and _some work. _So much for a normal life,_ he grimly thought.

* * *

**Oh well, that's what happened when you add me with a boring class! Oh well, if there are no comments or reviews I'll guess this was bad and not continue at all, and if you say it's bad, well (no need for a rocket scientist to figure that one out)! **

**Andy!  
**


	2. Meeting

**Well I'm sorry about the Fahrenheit thing, actually the Celsius was correct, but I did something wrong with my Math. Should've done google before -_-**

**Anyway, disclaimer:**

**I don't own anything except the plot! It all goes to CLAMP!**

**

* * *

**

"Kinomoto?" the sensei asked. From his desk he saw the girl with auburn hair with her head laying on her desk. _Is my class really _that _boring? _he wondered.

But there was no answer.

"Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo nudged her best friend. She was asleep, but something was wrong. Sakura would never sleep in class unless she was feeling bad. She checked her forehead and was burning slightly. "She has a fever, sensei."

The sensei frowned. "Please take her to the clinic."

"May I go as well?" Shaoran asked (A/N Shaoran is CardCaptor and Syaoran Tsubasa).

"Alright, go as well, Li, but I trust you that you will return unless you have an excuse."

"Hai!" he said.

He looked at her beloved. _Ah, Sakura...

* * *

_

"So you travel dimensions searching for the princess's feathers?" Toya asked. Their story was indeed very confusing. Especially since that story had a Sakura that was not his sister.

"Yes, and every time we get her one she regains memories from her childhood," Fai explained.

"Right now she's weak after not getting her feather in Outo country," Syaoran continued.

"It must be awful not remembering anything about your life," Yukito said. "And you're sure that there is a feather in Tomoeda?"

"Mokona is sure! Mokona felt a great power in this town from the feather!" she said as she hopped to Kurogane's head.

"What about this world's princess and kid?" Kurogane finally said. He hadn't talked in the whole explanation. Sometimes he was a man of few words.

Toya gave an irritated sigh. "That little monster will be mad at me if I keep this a secret. Knowing her she won't hesitate in helping you. Once you find that feather you'll leave, right?"

Syaoran nodded. "To other worlds to find other feathers."

"Yay! We're going to meet this world's Sakura-chan and Syaoran-kun!" Mokona excitedly said.

"But you need clothes, right? I'm sure that Toya's and mine can fit you perfectly, and Sakura-chan has come over here so you can have clothes for your Sakura-chan."

Yukito took them to their room, where the travelers changed their clothes to those of the world they were currently on. Sakura woke up and Syaoran slowly explained to her what was happening.

"Another Syaoran-kun and me?" she asked.

"Yes, we're going to meet them shortly to see if they can help us get your feather," he finished explaining.

She smiled. "It would be nice to meet our parallels. Both Syaoran-kuns must be nice because my Syaoran-kun is!"

Syaoran blushed a little bit. "Ah, well, um, I'm going to leave you alone now so you can dress."

"Hai," she said. Syaoran left her and joined his other companions. Kurogane had a plain black shirt, black pants and black shoes meanwhile Fai had a white shirt, denim pants and black shoes. Syaoran had a plain green t-shirt with khaki shorts and white shoes. Yukito had gotten out a plaid, pink shirt for Sakura and a white skirt with white shoes.

"You should blend in with those clothes," Yukito told them.

"Arigato," Syaoran said and slightly bowed. Yukito gave a low chuckle to this gesture.

"You're really like Li-kun," he mused.

Then the phone rang. "Hyuu~! What's that noise?" Fai asked.

Toya went to answer the phone, meanwhile Yukito explained to the travelers what the phone was. Sakura had already joined them and was fascinated with the idea of communication without ever seeing the person.

"What was that about?" Kurogane asked in his gruff voice.

"You're going to meet my sister and her boyfriend sooner than what I expected."

* * *

"Sakura-chan?"

Sakura struggled to open her eyes. The first thing she saw was her cousin's face at her left side and her most treasured person on the other. "HOE!" she nearly yelled.

"Shh, Sakura, you're in the nurse's office," Shaoran quietly explained.

"H-How? Weren't we in math?"

"Well," Tomoyo giggled, "we _were_, but you fell asleep."

Sakura felt her cheeks warm. "I-I did? Oh..."

Shaoran reached for her hand. "There is nothing for you to worry about. You were feeling sick, so we took you here. You've been sleeping for ten minutes."

"How is Kinomoto doing?" the nurse's voice came behind Tomoyo. She then went to put her hand on her forehead and then put a thermometer on her mouth. "Hmm... 37.9 degrees... (A/N 100.22 Fahrenheit) You need rest. We already called your brother, Kinomoto. He should pick you up shortly. He also requested Daidouji and Li's assistance, so you two are excused as well," the nurse quickly explained. She then left the room and the three teenagers were found alone.

"We should get going," Shaoran offered. "We don't want to make your _brother _wait," he said -emphasizing his possible brother-in-law's name- feeling shivers coming down his body and a certain level of discomfort in his voice.

Sakura and Tomoyo giggled. "Right," Tomoyo said, still giggling.

Shaoran helped his Sakura up and put an arm around her waist. Partly to help her walk and partly because he liked her body against his. Sakura also put an arm around his waist for the same reasons. Tomoyo took a quick glance at this amazing couple moment and melted inside. She was also mad that she didn't have her camera around to record this cute moment.

Toya was waiting in the gate and his cheeks turned bright red when he saw his sister and the brat with hands around each other's waists. They awkwardly removed their arms and flushed, embarrassed that Toya had seen them. Yukito and Tomoyo only chuckled at this.

"Hurry up, there is something you need to see," Toya said, trying his best to hide his anger.

What was the word for it? When you felt uncomfortable and a sickening feeling growing inside of you as if something bad was going to happen?

Oh, yes, Sakura felt tense and anxious.

The stare of the man named Yue made her uncomfortable. She reminded herself that there was someone in this world that looked exactly like her and probably for him this world's Sakura was important to him, but still. The stare was very uncomfortable.

The same was true for the questioning look in Keroberos (although the nickname Kero had immediately come into her mind instinctively). The small guardian's body and more relaxed personality made Sakura feel less anxious than with Yue, but still.

They made her feel somewhat... _Unwelcome._

Toya and Yukito had left to get their Sakura (much for Sakura's dismay) because she was feeling sick. Yue and Kero were staying here to make sure the travelers were alright, but everyone except Sakura-hime knew that they were making sure they didn't try anything funny. Suspicion was welcome, though. How many times do you meet someone that looked exactly like a person you know and they say they're from a different dimension? Surely, suspicion was understandable, but like every single world the travelers could win their trust.

The room was in still silence until the doorknob turned and a familiar voice came in.

"Onii-chan! Tell me what's so important!" the young Cardcaptor demanded.

"Go to the living room and see it for yourself!" Toya retorted.

"Oh, good thing we stopped by my house so we could get my camera!" Tomoyo exclaimed in delight.

"Tomoyo-hime?" Kurogane murmured, as if though he couldn't believe the voice that was approaching them.

"You're wicked, Tomoyo-chan," Shaoran chuckled. The three friends walked to the living room only to be astonished. Both Sakuras and Syaorans (A/N Goes both ways ˆ_ˆ) walked to each other and stared at their parallels, not blinking or moving.

The Sakuras stared at their emerald green eyes, amazed that the reflection the eyes showed them was the same person they were looking at, but only with different clothes. Both ventured into each other's soul. The princess saw in the young Cardcaptor's eyes the strength she had received with experience from all of the adventures she had gone through. She also saw love, compassion, happiness, and power. The Cardcaptor was saw in the princess's eyes compassion and care, but they were somewhat _empty_. She was missing something important, but the Cardcaptor didn't know what.

The Syaorans also stared into their amber eyes. Syaoran saw in his parallel's eyes power, care, and will to defend, meanwhile Shaoran saw determination and love in his parallel's left eye. But the right was empty and clouded, as if protecting the inside from the outside and vice versa. Something was hidden inside of him, but Shaoran didn't know what.

Both Sakuras blinked twice at the exact same time, the idea of seeing someone identical to herself finally hitting them. They both let out a "HOE!"

"Sakura?" Shaoran asked, immediately snapping out of his slight trance.

"Hime?" Syaoran also asked at the same time. It was getting freaky. They glanced at each other and gave out a nervous chuckle.

"Are you OK?" Shaoran asked his Sakura.

"Un," she nodded. "But who are you?" she asked Sakura.

Tomoyo gave a squeal before Sakura-hime could answer. "I got it all on tape!"

"Tomoyo-hime?" Kurogane's gruff voice asked.

She turned to face the tall man that was sitting on the table. "Yes? Do I know you? And I'm not a princess," she told the man.

"Kuro-pipi! She's not your Tomoyo-hime!" the blond man said very cheerfully.

Tomoyo giggled. "Kuro-pipi?"

"IT'S KUROGANE!" he bellowed.

"Sakura," Kero floated next to his friend's side, meanwhile there was a commotion between Fai, Kurogane, and Tomoyo. "These people..."

"How did they get here?" Yue continued, already next to his mistress.

"With Mokona!" Mokona yelled, making Kero give out a small yell and fall to the ground. Soon the ongoing different conversations going on in the small kitchen overwhelmed Sakura (who was already slightly sick), to which the moon guardian answered.

"Silence," Yue said in a medium-voice, but the chillness and authority it carried was enough to calm down the room. "Now that everyone is here we demand an explanation from the travelers, and after we'll give them an explanation," he continued.

Syaoran cleared his throat. It was his chance to finally explain, and he was finally going to get some answers. He wasn't going to waste it. "This journey began when..."

"OK, let me get it clear," Kero's high pitched voice filled the room. "You're all from different dimensions. The Sakura-chan you travel with has lost her memories and _that _brat helps her collect the feathers which are actually memories together with the scary-looking ninja and the carefree mage?"

"Hai." Syaoran nodded.

"And you use Mokona to travel dimensions?" Yue continued.

"Yes!" Mokona said, who was next to Yue and Kero. "Long time no see, Yue and Keroberos," she added, lower in voice.

"You as well, Mokona," Kero answered.

"And in this world," Fai continued, completely oblivious to the conversation between the guardians and Mokona, "Sakura-chan is a young witch that commands what you call Clow Cards along with the help of said cards' guardians Yue and Keroberos, and Sakura-chan saved the world from a disaster?"

"Yeah," she answered, feeling her cheeks warm up a bit. She didn't like to be acknowledged for that.

"This world's Syaoran-kun helped Sakura-chan collect those cards?" Mokona continued.

"That's right," Shaoran answered.

"Tomoyo-hime and this world's princess are cousins and 'best friends'?" Kurogane asked, unable to get the term. He knew what friends were, but what was the difference with "best friends"?

"Yup," Tomoyo answered. "And it's amazing!"

Everyone relaxed. Yukito and Toya had left because they had work, leaving the two groups to socialize. Finally explaining, everything made more sense. But Syaoran was tense. He wasn't sure whether to ask for help or not, or if it would be asking too much from them.

Both Sakuras were sitting on the floor next to each other. They were the exact same age and looked completely identical. The only thing that differenced them was the clothing. Everything else was exactly the same.

"Sakura-chan?" Sakura-hime asked.

"Yes, Sakura-chan?" Sakura giggled.

"Can you help us find my feather?" she questioned. Everyone in the room looked at the two girls intently, knowing what the answer might be.

Sakura turned to face the princess, took her hands into hers and held them in front of them. "Of course, Sakura-chan! After all, we're _almost _the same person..."

* * *

**About the new chapter, well I'm kind of in a writing block sort of, so when I come out of it I'll update as soon as possible. There have been a lot of things going on this year, and I'm not sure if I can really continue. Also, because of the World Cup:**

**GO SPAIN!**


	3. Remembering

**Here you go! Almost halfway done now! I never knew this would be a long story, but I consider it an arc of its own. I will continue updating weekly, but I have a lot of homework and projects (Does anyone have to do eCongress or something like that?) and probably will have little time, considering that I have a life as well. Anyway: ENJOY**

**Disclaimer: Seriously, I learned everything from the master: CLAMP, therefore everything belongs to the beautiful ladies. I do own the plot!  
**

* * *

The travelers were content with the Cardcaptor. She could help immensely with the hunt, and they needed that feather. Soon after the princess asked her question, she fell asleep in Sakura's arms. Sakura looked in worry at her travel companions but after a few moments they reassured her that the princess was just tired.

The guardians, though, weren't all too happy with the help their mistress and friend was going to give them._ If only she knew, _Kero thought. But they were forbidden from telling. If not, that dream was going to fade away. They needed to hold on to that dream.

"Sakura can stay here; Syaoran-kun as well. Meanwhile Shaoran-kun and me can go with Fai-san and Kurogane-san in search of that feather at day, and all of us can go at night."

Both Syaorans liked the idea. Sakura was going to get rest and Syaoran was going to be beside her all the time. Meanwhile Shaoran was going to be able to be beside her Sakura. The guardians would stay behind and watch over the other couple.

"When my dad comes, though, tell him that I'm doing something important. He'll understand," Sakura continued.

"Hyuu~ This is going to be fun!" the magician exclaimed.

"Oi, this is serious!" Kurogane snapped at the mage.

"Kuro-pipi doesn't know how to be fun!" Mokona exclaimed.

"He's too _old _to have fun..." Fai said in mocked sadness.

"I'M YOUNGER THAN YOU!" Kurogane bellowed.

Mokona jumped to the ninja's head. "Shh! Sakura-chan's asleep!"

Both men regained their posture. Syaoran took his Sakura in his arms and carried her to Sakura's room. He laid her down in Sakura's bed and sat in a nearby chair, watching his princess closely, never bored or tired.

"Tomoyo-chan, are you coming?" Sakura asked her best friend.

Tomoyo flashed a devilish smile. "Will I, Sakura-chan?" she said in a dark voice.

She gave a nervous chuckle. "And I will be wearing normal clothes, right?"

"You will, Sakura-chan?" she repeated in the same dark voice.

"I guess not..." she mumbled.

"In this world," Shaoran explained to the confused men and Mokona, "Tomoyo-chan likes using Sakura to model her designs." Then added with a faint blush growing on his cheeks, "She looks very cute on those." Mokona giggled and the other two gave a chuckle.

* * *

Tomoyo ordered her chauffeur to drive them to her mansion. Kurogane and Fai were relatives of Shaoran as an explanation to Sonomi, meanwhile Mokona was safely hidden inside of Kurogane. She didn't doubt Sakura's word for a second and warmly welcomed them to Japan. Sakura and Tomoyo repeated the usual drill of going to her room to dress Sakura, meanwhile the three males sat down in the living room drinking tea which were brought to them.

Fai sighed. "This is delicious!"

The maid which had brought them the tea blushed profoundly. "Thanks," she said in a small voice. No one noticed that she avoided the tan man out of fear.

"So, Shaoran-kun," Fai began, "you like Sakura-chan, right?"

Shaoran nodded. "Your companions like each other as well, right?"

"You could say so, but Syaoran-kun sacrificed Sakura-chan and Syaoran-kun's relationship as a price to travel with us. She will not remember him, even if we regain all of her memories," he added seriously.

He nodded again. "That is painful... I wouldn't bear if Sakura forgot me..."

"The kid and the princess still have a strong relationship," Kurogane added as he sipped his tea.

"They do..." Mokona quietly added, afraid of being too loud or talking too much.

"It is like Syaoran-kun and Sakura-chan are meant to be together. Seeing you two as a couple proves me right," Fai added.

Shaoran blushed a light shade of red. Just as he was about to speak Sakura came running to the living room, wearing a pink mini-dress that reached mid-thigh with light brown boots a shade lighter than her hair. She was wearing long, tight gloves the same shade of brown and a small, pink cap.

"Hyuuu~! Sakura-chan looks so cute!" Fai exclaimed.

"You're awesome, Tomoyo-chan!" Mokona added, careful enough so that no one would hear her.

Tomoyo giggled. "I know!"

Sakura blushed a dark shade of red. Shaoran looked at her and blushed the same red shade. "How do I look?" she asked.

"V-Very pretty," Shaoran stammered.

Sakura gave a small smile, but before Shaoran could say anything, Tomoyo interrupted, "Ah, good that you liked it! Now, Sakura-chan, you can only wear this at night, so let's go change!"

Everyone except Tomoyo sweat-dropped. "Eh, Tomoyo-chan, what was the point of this, then?" Shaoran asked.

She smiled. "I had to make sure everyone approved of Sakura-chan's outfit! Not that it would matter, in the end! If I say that Sakura-chan looks pretty, she _looks _pretty," she added with authority. Everyone in the room nervously chuckled and nodded in agreement, afraid to defy Tomoyo. Not that anyone would. Sakura _looked _pretty.

* * *

The streets were relatively empty. Mokona knew that the strong presence was close by, but she didn't know exactly where. It was strong everywhere.

"It is_ super _strong," Mokona added. "I think this is the strongest feather Mokona has ever sensed!"

"Well, the feather needs a place that can equal its power. The feather must be powerful due to all the magical power coming from the town," Fai said out loud.

"So because of our power the feather is powerful?" Shaoran asked.

Fai nodded. "But powerful feathers aren't good news," Kurogane added.

"How?" Tomoyo inquired.

"Well, usually all that power falls into bad hands, or bad people want it," Mokona said, recalling all the past events. "It usually also brings some destruction..." she added, remembering Edonis and Hanshin.

"That's awful..." Sakura whispered. She made a small fist and raised it in pure determination, "That is why we're going to find this feather before it causes trouble!"

Everyone nodded, but the girl's determination was somewhat amusing, especially to the dimension travelers. Even though Sakura was also very determined, she was usually weak due to the shortage of memories and strength. _This must probably be the way Sakura acted before losing her feathers_, Mokona thought.

They took a train and headed to Tokyo. The visitors watched in amazement the majestic statue. Sakura joined them to watch, but at the very tip of the tower, she saw a woman with pale brown hair and white robes. The wind was playing with her, her hair gracefully moving. Sakura watched the beautiful woman, mesmerized at her grace. The woman turned to look at her, and that woman's pale green eyes, and Sakura lost consciousness.

* * *

"_**Who are you?" she asked. They were in the middle of nowhere, and right in front of her was **_**herself**_**. She looked exactly the same like her, except that she was wearing an elaborate dress like none she had ever seen. The other Sakura looked almost empty.**_

"_**My feather..." she mumbled **_

"_**Your feather?" she repeated. "What feather?"**_

"_**My feather..." she said again. "I need to find my feather..."**_

_**The other Sakura then grew pink wings that looked like a flower and closed her eyes. The whole nothing started shining, and four strangers appeared behind the Sakura. A blond man with blue eyes, a tall man with crimson eyes, a small creature, and...**_

"_**Shaoran?" Sakura asked.**_

_**The strangers looked at her. A beautiful feather floated in between them, then a bell rang.**_

_The alarm clock rang. Sakura was too confused to acknowledge the sound, until her Sun Guardian came from his drawer._

"_Sakura?" Kero called. "Sakura!" he yelled. _

"_Eh?" she asked, immediately snapping out of her daze._

_Kero flew to the alarm clock and turned it off. "Is something wrong with you? Did you have a dream?"_

_Sakura nodded. "It was very strange. Someone that looked exactly like me was saying something about 'her feather'. That girl also grew big, beautiful pink wings and she stopped talking. Then some strangers and someone who looked exactly like Shaoran walked beside her..."_

"_How are you so sure you weren't them?" Kero asked._

_She thought about it. Capturing the Dream Card, a Sakura came to her and told her her invincible phrase. But there was something different. "I don't know. I just know that those two weren't Shaoran or me, they were different, yet the same..." _

_Kero nodded. "Let's be sure to watch out. This can be a predicting dream, Sakura. Your powers have become strong enough for you to dream without the Dream Card, or even use it in your sleep."_

_She smiled. "It has been quite a while already, right?" _

_Kero grinned. "Yes, it has! Now, I would hurry up Sakura! It's gonna be late!"_

_Sakura looked at the clock. This would be her third time being late! She quickly changed and greeted Yue and her dad, which were like always amused at how she acted when she was late. Sakura ate her breakfast and left the house. Putting on her skates and hurrying to school._

_But the dream still puzzled her...

* * *

_

Sakura had fainted, but Shaoran didn't know where his beloved was. After he had seen her falling, the train had gone completely pitch dark. The uncertainty was driving Shaoran crazy, especially because Sakura was out there, completely unconscious...

And there was something lurking in the dark, threatening them.

A light shined somewhere in the room, and a circle appeared on the ground. _Sakura's magic circle, _Shaoran thought.

"_Key that hides the power of the stars, show your true form before me. I, Sakura, command you under our contract. Release!" _

_Sakura? _Shaoran thought.

"Light!" Sakura's voice filled the room, and they were back in the train. The people hadn't even noticed the strange occurrence that had just taken place. Tomoyo was being protectively held by Kurogane. Fai was carefully searching the train, and Mokona was surprisingly on Shaoran's shoulders.

"What was that darkness?" Kurogane asked.

Shaoran ran to Sakura. "Are you OK?"

She nodded. "Un, but I had a vision..."

"A vision?" Kurogane questioned, raising an eyebrow.

Tomoyo, who was still being held by Kurogane, answered, "Sakura-chan has the power to see what is going to happen in dreams."

"A dreamseer?" Mokona asked.

She shrugged. "If that's what you call them..."

"What did you see?" Shaoran continued.

Sakura focused. "I don't think it was the _future_... I don't know why, but I felt like if I lived that day already... But I don't ever remember that day..."

"What was so special about that day?" Tomoyo questioned.

"That day I dreamed the arrival of Fai-san, Kurogane-san, Sakura-chan, and Syaoran-kun," she answered. "But I don't ever remember dreaming their arrival..."

"This is not the train we were in..." Fai finally spoke.

"What do you mean not the train we were in! This is the same train!" Kurogane yelled.

Sakura looked around. She felt it too. "Fai-san is right. There is something weird about this train..." She looked out the window. They felt they were in motion, but they kept facing the Tokyo Tower, never moving. "We're not moving," she finally concluded.

Tomoyo got out of Kurogane's hands and walked to a passenger. She poked his shoulder, but there was no answer. "They're not responding either..."

"We're trapped by some kind of magic barrier," Fai explained.

Sakura got a card out of her pocket. "Maybe... Time!" she said, summoning the Time Card. But nothing changed. The train remained unmoving, and the city as well.

"Sakura-chan," Fai began, "those are the Clow Cards?" Sakura nodded. "Those cards are very powerful, but the cards haven't stopped the train..."

"I sense Sakura-chan's feather!" Mokona yelled. "In the darkness, Mokona went 'Mekyo', but because no one was around Mokona no one hear me."

"Why didn't you tell us earlier?" Kurogane asked, barely keeping his voice.

"Well, because I didn't know the feather was causing trouble!"

Sakura looked at her Star Staff, as if it held the answer to the puzzle. But this wasn't a puzzle related to Clow or the cards. This was a whole new game. She looked at the top of the Tokyo Tower, remembering the young woman that stood at the tip.

She was no longer there.

"Kurogane-san, Fai-san, Moko-chan: Did you see a woman at the tip of the Tokyo Tower?"

Everyone curiously looked at her. "No we didn't," Fai answered. "Did you?"

She nodded. "When I saw her eyes it was when I had the vision of the past, I believe that-"

There was a growl that interrupted Sakura. She immediately summoned the Shield Card, as a wolf had lunged at the travelers. The wolf was deflected from attacking her Shaoran, but it had been good that she had fast reflexes. Sakura stepped out of the area protected by the circle and summoned the Wood Card that caught the three wolves. They struggled to break free of the branches, and when they couldn't they disappeared in thin air. The train slowly started moving again, and Sakura had some trouble hiding the Star Staff again. Everyone eyed them suspiciously, completely oblivious at what had happened.

"Hyuu~! Sakura-chan's so strong!" Fai commented, trying to lighten the mood.

She glanced at the place the wolves had been. She hated the idea of killing them, and that was why she bind them. "Wolves...? What does that mean?"

"There must be something behind it," Tomoyo responded, "but dwelling on that won't help us, Sakura-chan. We have to go back to your house and inform the others that someone already knows about the feather."

* * *

He watched everyone, like he always did. Every single move, planned by the cunning master. He didn't want them to land in this world, but he most certainly wanted as well. This world was necessary and always unpredictable. If the outcome wasn't the same... everything would be doomed. If the outcome wasn't the one that he needed, the whole journey wouldn't have started in the first place. Because that girl... The descendant of Clow indirectly began the journey, along with other factors. She possessed something of key importance to the adventure.

Fei Wang Reed shifted in his sofa, watching the travelers. The turn of events should be soon, but how he wasn't sure. He had many dreams of the possible outcomes, but he didn't know which one was real. Or which one was actually going to happen.

* * *

Syaoran woke up Sakura. The other Sakura was already dressed in the outfit Tomoyo had given her. From the explanation they had given him, they were now very close to the feather. He could feel it somehow and was beginning to get ready for the battle. Shaoran had changed into Chinese clothes. The couple looked very cute together, and Syaoran wondered if that's how he and Sakura looked.

Yue and Kero tried to their best to hide their anxiousness. This were the times in which the brothers relied on themselves, knowing that their mistress should be oblivious to some secrets. They were lucky that Sakura was usually very dense, unable to notice even some big details. They _wouldn't _let them, absolutely not.

"Are we ready?" Sakura asked. They were taking a big party in search of the feather. Sakura had an idea of where to search; a place where so many encounters happened. It was somewhat predictable, yes, but they didn't have any time to lose. The travelers seemed used to waiting, in being patient.

"Yeah," everyone said in unison. Ten people... Well, people _and _magical creatures. Whoever had the courage to attack them should fear for their lives.

Midnight was the perfect time to go. In a time so peaceful like Tomoeda no one was out at midnight. And people would think that they were coming from a costumes party, which is not uncommon. But it was weird.

They got to the penguin park without any trouble, and they curiously looked around. Normal... _Too normal,_ Shaoran thought. He looked around, as if waiting for something to happen. But nothing did. The leaves rustled a little bit with the wind.

"I think we got the wrong spot..." Sakura admitted, a bit embarrassed.

Mokona floated to the middle of the room. "No," she whispered. "She's here..."

From the place the leaves had rustled appeared a young woman with white robes, light brown hair and pale green eyes. She walked with authority and pride. Everyone could feel the power emanating from her.

Mokona pointed the woman. "She has the feather..." she said.

"You..." Sakura began, remembering her from the tip of the Tokyo tower. The ground began to shake.

"Welcome," she said in a familiar voice. "I can't have just anyone get this feather, so you'll have to battle for it. You were ready for this, I assume?"

Everyone nodded, feeling the adrenaline coursing through their blood, ready to fight. "You're the same source of power I felt two months ago!" Sakura stated, looking at her.

She smiled sadly. "It's a shame that you don't remember."

Sakura took a step back. "Remember what?"

"I'll tell everyone once we're done... That might make this far more interesting..."

The ground shook once again, and wolves appeared out of the trees. The ground shook once again, and the woman smiled, throwing a jet of water to the group.

* * *

**There you go! Questions will be answered in the next chapter! Please Comment and Review!**

**-Andy~  
**


	4. The Forgotten Day

**Hello there! This is the fourth chapter of the Fateful Meeting! Sorry for not updating sooner, but I had many projects and FCAT is coming, so the teachers are using this as a chance to give us more homework! I hope you enjoy this chapter, because I personally believe it's one of my favorites! Oh, yeah, almost forgot.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters, only the plot of the story!

* * *

**

"Shield!" Sakura protected the group from the blast of water with her Sakura Card. The jet of water didn't give up, though, and soon pierced through the magical shield, making an aim to her best friend, Tomoyo. Sakura, however, was too far away from her so that she could protect her. "Tomoyo!" she yelled.

Instantly, Kurogane stood in front of her. "Hama Ryuuou-jin!" His special attack cut through the jet of water, stopping it abruptly. He grunted. "You'll have to do better than that to get us, woman," he said, directing his words to the woman.

"Thank you, Kurogane-san," Tomoyo said. Kurogane chuckled. "Whatever," he dismissed. But right there, at that moment, if felt like if he was protecting his princess. It didn't matter if this Tomoyo wasn't his Tomoyo; their soul was the same.

The pack of wolves began attacking the travelers. Kurogane, Syaoran and Shaoran got out their swords and started defending themselves from the clawed animals. When they had a chance, they sliced the animals, to which they disintegrated into thin air, leaving no traces of existence behind. But when they destroyed one wolf, three more came in its place. Fai was in charge of Tomoyo, Mokona and Sakura-hime, protecting them from harm, meanwhile skillfully dodging the attacks of the animals. The guardians fought alongside their master and friend, Keroberos throwing his powerful flame balls, meanwhile Yue hurled the shards and would get his bow and fire energy arrows. Sakura still didn't want to kill the animals in a savage way, although she knew that they were probably powerful illusions.

_They won't stop! _Sakura thought. _They keep coming, and soon Fai-san won't be able to protect himself and Tomoyo and Sakura-chan! I know! Let's hope this works! _Sakura got out The Erase card and summoned it. The card appeared and sucked every wolf into nothing, leaving the penguin park quiet for the first time. Sakura sighed and lowered her guard. She didn't see the wolf sneaking up to her.

"Sakura!" Shaoran yelled, noticing the sneaky attacker. Sakura turned and saw the wolf jumped to her, but before making contact it stopped in midair. She watched with fear and confusion as the wolf just stood there, not doing anything, not even breathing. It then disappeared.

"Interesting," the woman said out loud. "I guess I can't attack you. Could it be that...?"

Just at the exact same time, a wolf slipped past Fai's guard and sneaked up to Sakura-hime. The wolf, however, stopped before ever biting the princess. The wolf stopped like its previous partner and disappeared.

"What the hell?" Kurogane voiced.

"Apparently I can't attack neither of the Sakuras," the woman said.

"Why's that?" Yue asked. "The only owner of the feather is the desert princess."

"You and your brother should know more than anyone why, right?" The woman said, turning her attention to the pair of guardians. Said guardians' eyes widened.

"What does she mean, Yue-san?" Sakura asked.

"Nothing," he muttered.

Everyone once again returned to their fighting stances, knowing that the woman might attack again. "Do not worry; I won't attack again. I have found out what I wanted to. You see, I _don't _have the feather you search for-"

"You don't?" Syaoran asked, losing his faith.

"I _am _the feather," she finished. "I came here what is two months ago for this world. Since I'm much more powerful than any other feather, I created a consciousness and body. This body is what I believe my master will have in ten years."

"So I'm going to look like you in ten years?" Sakura-hime asked.

The Feather shrugged. "Perhaps, it depends on the decisions you take. However, when I first came into this world, I thought that my master was here. She had a big amount of magical energy and the soul was the same, so I began my search for my master... But rather explaining, why not show you?"

Everyone cautiously looked at each other, unknowing whether to trust the Feather or not. Both Sakuras nodded, however, so everyone followed.

"Yue," Kero whispered to his brother, "do you think it's time?"

Yue slowly nodded. "But we'll fight till the end..."

The Feather shone in a white light and swallowed everyone in the park to the Feather's own memory.

* * *

_Hm... This world is surely different. For once it's a good thing that no one can see me. Let's see, where could my master be... She must be looking for me, of course, so maybe I should wait for her? No, with her current strength she won't be able to search too long. Then again, there's that boy who's always with her, the boy I love with all my heart. Syaoran must be helping _me_, in a way, find me. Because I am my master after all._

_Speak of the devil! There she is; Sakura! I don't remember ever learning to rollerblade, however. And where did she get that uniform? Maybe she's blending in with her surroundings as a school girl... Hm... She looks distant. Something is bothering her quite a lot. She better watch out, however... Maybe she's looking for me!_

"_SAKURA!" someone shouted. It sounded a deep voice with an accent. I wonder who that-_

_MASTER!_

_I ran to my master. She had not seen the thing called car speed on the driveway and the car had injured her badly. So badly... So much blood... My master's blood! My blood! She's dying! Am I going to die?_

"_SAKURA!" the deep voice shouted again, and from the air appeared a lion flying carelessly around the town, meanwhile everyone looked in horror at the magic creature. I went for the pulse of the girl. It was so slow and shallow. She was going to die so soon, and I couldn't do anything to help her. The man who had ran over her disappeared, unfortunately. The coward..._

"_Mistress!" another voice said, the source of the voice quickly coming next to the unconscious voice. It was that of a beautiful young man, with silver hair._

"_She's dying!" the lion sobbed. "_She's dying!"

_I finally reached my master. The lion and the winged man noticed me, but they were too absorbed watching my master and hoping for help. I touched my master's forehead to see the memories she had gotten so far, but instead was received with foreign memories, memories which were also complete, nothing missing. _

_One thing I was sure: this girl was not my master._

"_Who are you?" the winged man finally asked._

"_I'm a memory," I answered. "Sakura's memory."_

"_How?" the lion nearly shouted, going to hysterical._

"_This is not the only Sakura. There is another Sakura in another dimension who lost all of her memories. I'm a manifestation of that memory."_

"_Can you do anything to save her?" the winged man asked, ignoring all the faults my story had. I thought about it for a while. The girl clearly was about to die, if not already dead, and she _is_ Sakura. Besides, what harm would it be to keep her alive? Her wounds were too terminal to be healed, so I would merely keep her alive. I have more than enough to power and I can even continue existing without harming the memory I carry from my true master._

"_I can keep her alive," I said, "however, I have three conditions."_

"_What are those?" the lion asked, a bit calmed, with one paw on the girls stomach. _

"_The girl and everyone in Tomoeda won't remember this happening, all except you two. This will be to protect my identity. The second one is that you can't tell anyone about this, it would be too problematic. And the last one is once my master reclaims me, I will take away all the power that is supporting your mistress."_

"_So when your owner comes..." the man repeated._

"_When I merge once again with my master, the girl _dies_."_

_The man and the lion looked at each other, and then to Sakura. Then they slowly nodded, accepting the conditions I had given them. "But will she be the same Sakura?" the lion asked._

"_Yes, I'm merely keeping her alive. This day existed, but no one will remember it. Nothing out of the normal happened here. We shall skip today and go to tomorrow."_

"_Won't anybody notice that a day passed?"_

"_They'll have an artificial memory of today, thinking that today was a normal day."_

"_Sakura had a dream today about someone looking exactly like her, and another brat... Are those the people we're supposed to expect?"_

_I was surprised that this Sakura dreamed the arrival of my master. They must be really the same, because my master also has the dreemseeing ability. I nodded. "She won't remember the dream either."_

_Sakura's breaths were becoming slower and shallower. "Please! Please hurry up!" the lion pleaded. Without hesitating, I placed a hand on the girl and my power and strength filled her. A day passed without anyone knowing._

_

* * *

_

Everyone stared at the Feather in surprise and disbelief, everyone except Yue and Keroberos. They didn't notice that they were no longer in the penguin park, but in the nothing. They could see perfectly, but there was simply nothing. They were standing in nothing.

"So," Sakura said, breaking the silence, "I technically _died_?"

The Feather sighed. "You didn't die. No one can be revived from the dead no matter how hard you try. I'm merely keeping you alive. However, once I go back to my master, the inevitable will happen. Your wounds will resurface and indeed, you will die."

"That's horrible!" Sakura-hime said. "I can never-" She fainted, being caught by Sakura before she fell to the floor, although there really was no floor.

"My master is very weak, however. She needs me," the Feather said.

"Please! Stop!" Shaoran yelled. "I can't let Sakura die! She can't die! Please, keep her alive!"

"What about Sakura-hime!" Syaoran countered, anger boiling in his head. "She's the true owner of that feather! Besides, she's very weak! She might die as well! And the guardians agreed on this!"

"We still don't want our Sakura to die!" Yue countered. "We'll fight for my mistress's survival."

"That feather is the princess's property, not yours," Kurogane growled, getting mad at the other group.

"And we're on a mission to restore Sakura-chan's memories," Fai added, his voice serious.

"We can't let you have that feather," Syaoran added. "I will do anything to save Sakura's life!"

"So shall we!" Shaoran retorted.

Syaoran turned to the Feather. "Feather," he started, "what do we do?"

The Feather looked at the two Sakuras. "My master seemed against merging with me," she began, "however I belong with her. But in the end I concluded that both are Sakura, the same person and at the same time different entities, and both can get my power. You will have to fight for it."

"I will fight," Shaoran said, determination evident in his amber eyes.

"We will fight too," Kero said for both Yue and himself.

"We will fight you, then," Kurogane said as he looked at the three opponents. He already knew that the kid would fight no matter what, and the stance the mage had taken the last minute was more of a proof that he would do anything for that feather. However, his opponents were strong. He had also observed them as they battled together, but he was sure they weren't weak either. They had a good chance of winning.

Tomoyo, Sakura, and Mokona watched in horror at what was happening. Sakura still delicately held Sakura-hime, not caring that the person she was holding could take her life away. Tomoyo was clinging to Mokona, hoping for comfort from the white creature. They were now looking at the line of warriors, which were facing each other.

"I would recommend if you didn't kill each other," the Feather said and Sakura gasped, "but it's only a recommendation. Now," she said, turning her attention to the girls, "you'll be with me. You're part of this argument, but not part of the fight."

A transparent bubble surrounded the three girls and Mokona, protecting them from harm. The Feather snapped her fingers, and the fighters were evenly distributed, having enough space to fight. Fai was going against Kero, Kurogane against Yue, and Shaoran against Syaoran.

Tomoyo chuckled nervously. "Leave it to a Sakura to completely turn this around."

Sakura sighed. "I just wish no one gets hurt. This shouldn't turn out like this. We could gone to an agreement... Why is the Feather forcing them to this?"

"Because," the Feather said, beside Sakura, "only the strongest can survive in this world. A person can be weak, but have strong allies and you're invincible to your enemies. The strongest group will get my power. Besides, there's no claim over me, so I make the rules, and this will be very entertaining."

"But can't you divide yourself? Give the power to Sakura-chan and the memory to our Sakura-chan?" Mokona asked.

"No; if I do, then I'll disappear altogether. Now observe the true power of a feather: turning allies into enemies for the power of life..."

* * *

**Hehehe, so yeah, that was it! I personally believe that it was a twist, but I'm not sure about that. You see, I like CardCaptors and Tsubasa fighting together, but I would also like them fighting against each other! And what a better way than to battle for the feather? Also, here for the explanations to questions you probably might be having that won't be answered later in the story(I guess) and if they are then this saves me unnecessary dialogue :) These questions are also useful if you missed something:**

**?: If the Feather met Sakura before, then why didn't she recognize her?**

**A: She did. In fact, in the last chapter, she was sorry that Sakura couldn't remember. She just found it interesting that she couldn't attack any Sakura because she recognized both as her master now.**

**?: So why did Sakura almost die?**

**A: She was too absorbed with her dream that she didn't notice her surroundings.**

**?: What happened in the day?**

**A: Like Feather explained, no one remembers that day. They know that it happened, but they just don't remember anything out of the normal on that day, except Yue and Kero.**

**?: Why won't the Tsubasa gang just give up the feather like they did in Tokyo?**

**A: They just came from Outo, so they don't know they can do that. Besides, they don't have the complete consent from the princess and she's too weak, almost dying by now.**

**I guess those are the important, irrelevant questions you might be asking yourself. Also, I'm sorry for any OOCness that might've been in this story. Also, who do you believe is right: CardCaptors or Tsubasa? They both have good arguments, but that's just me. And who's gonna win (well, I already know that, but still)? Also, next chapters are going to be somewhat hard because they'll be detailed fights, each fight with it's own chapter.**

**Please Review and Comment your opinions!**

**~Andy**


	5. Sapphire Sun

**Well, how do you say this...**

**SORRY~! I won't make up excuses, so here's the chart: 30% Busy, 40% Lazy 10% Enjoying Life and 20% Writer's Block. **

**I won't go into details, cause no one really wants to know what I've been doing (and celebrating that Spain won the World Cup) Now, some might think this chapter is lame (I do, actually. I mean, there have been 0 fight scenes that I've _read _that are entertaining. Half the time I don't even know what's going on) and that this was a stupid waste of time. But read the last author's note so you get me. That also explains the shortness.**

**Disclaimer:... It's pretty OBVIOUS that I own nothing.**

**

* * *

**

Fai was getting ready. One thing that he had been taught in this journey was that he truly cared about his Sakura-chan. So far to going and risking his life for her. There was just something about those emerald eyes that longed for memories and love, in a way that was the exact same opposite from him. Even if he knew she was a clone and everything she was was a copy from another person, she felt real to him.

Real enough to slowly begin change him.

And now his opponent: a lion that had wings. He could sense an even greater desire to save _their own_ Sakura. A Sakura that was entrusting her life to three precious people. Fai was adept at combat; but nothing was going to make him use his magic. It was just too risky. However, he wasn't going to let the beast get the best of him.

He knew better not to expose himself and hurt the other Sakura-chan's heart. They had the same fragile yet strong soul, after all. No, he would refrain himself from hurting the guardian. _Let's just hope he feels the same way..._

Meanwhile Fai was analyzing his opponent and own thoughts, Keroberos was uncharacteristically formulating a plan to beat the wizard. He knew that the blond had magical powers, strong ones at that. He wasn't sure if he was going to use them, and if he did he had to be prepared to counterattack. So much was at stake. Sakura, his friend, could die if he didn't win this match.

Finally, as if something snapped inside of him, he extended his great wings and took off, towering over the blond magician. It was indeed a good thing that the Feather had enclosed them in an alternate dimension, meaning that there were no bounds in how far he could go.

Fai grinned at the flying beast. He had guessed he was going to use his aerial abilities to gain the upper hand. But that meant that he wouldn't be able to attack, or that was what he thought.

Kero dived at an incredible speed towards the wizard. He then opened his mouth and let a powerful fireball attack the blond. Fai's eyes widened, oblivious to the creature's power and cursing that he hadn't paid attention when they were fighting. He quickly moved out of the way before the fireball could hit him, but Kero kept firing.

After many dodges and fireballs, Fai landed a clean, albeit somewhat _gentle_, kick on the sun guardian's snout, which he let out a yelp of pain. Although he could feel his snout a little bit broken, he took this chance of close proximity to shoot a fireball at the blond. Having predicted this move from Kero, he used his hand to balance himself and then did a somersault, landing neatly in the ground.

Kero growled. He was tired of the blond's games of evading his attacks and barely doing anything. That kick was the only attempt of an attack he had, and it had landed beautifully. Knowing never to underestimate an enemy, he quickly made up his mind about using his full power. "I promised Sakura-chan to never use this," he started. "She probably will be really mad at me for using it on someone, especially on somebody she believes as a friend..." His claws grew bigger and broader, his fangs sharper and shinier, and his tail heavier and stronger. "But I'm doing this for her life... Please forgive me."

Fai just smiled dumbly. "Well~! Those claws look really sharp!" _This got out of hand. I can't continue here without using magic, if not I'll get hurt... I'll just let Kuro-sama handle it! _"You're not going to hurt me with those now, are you?"

The sun guardian, looking fiercer, gave out a pathetic, "Ah?"

Fai blinked. "I said, 'You're not going to hurt me with those, are you?'" he repeated in a cheerful tone. It sounded almost like if they were chatting... Just as if he had thrown away the match.

Keroberos sighed. _That stupid blonde... Is he seriously trying to stop fighting with so much at stake? Well, I can't really fight somebody who won't fight back. If this is a trap, I'll burn his excuse of an ass_, he irritable thought. Letting out a cat-like stretch, his nails and teeth went back to normal-size. "As much as I want to save Sakura-chan, fighting you won't help much. Besides, it's usually Yue the one who gets aggressive, mind you."

"Oh?" Fai said, getting casual despite the situation. "Kero-chan looked like the one who likes to fight."

The guardian sat down. _I also looked like the one who wouldn't think before going haywire. _"I do, but not to allies... Sorta allies," he amended. "Yue won't really care as long as Sakura-chan is safe. Dimwit can get emotional when he wants to."

The two stopped and an uncomfortable silence ensued. It was obvious that they had forfeited, but since the other two fights hadn't finished they wouldn't know the winner.

"Why?" Keroberos asked. "You barely tried to fight me. Throwing this could mean your Sakura's life."

Fai dumbly grinned. "Back at you, Kero-chan. But I trust Kuro-rin and Syaoran-kun to win their fights."

"Same here. The brat and Yue are really good..." He managed to smile, however it quickly faded. "Hey, mage, I know that the Feather belongs to your Sakura-chan, but can't you give it to us?"

"We can't risk Sakura-chan to die," he said half-seriously. "It would break poor Syaoran-kun's heart." _As the rest of the team and our journey would be meaningless._

"Why couldn't I get the ninja? I could be beating his butt right now, but instead I'm stuck with you," he whined.

"Something tells me that it wouldn't matter who you fought, Kero-chan."

* * *

**Ok, stop throwing tomatoes. Hear me out. Before action or all that crap comes In-Character. Fai is a complicated character. No matter how motivated or depressed, he will never fight full-potential (he hates himself _that _much). Right now he's caring about the princess more than before, but it's still not enough (the change he is talking about is _slow _people). Besides, he really doesn't want to hurt Kero, since Sakura would get upset, and hell breaks loose when nice, caring characters get upset.**

**And Kero... C'mon, the lion has honor. He won't fight someone who won't fight back. Who would? He also doesn't want to upset Sakura (mmm it's all because of Sakura... *no shit sherlock). **

**Pathetic excuses, yeah, but taking all of that into consideration, I think their decisions were in-character in MY opinion, although I'm not sure about you. They won't go 300 on each other.**

**Can't say the same for Kurogane...**

**Maybe even Yue**

**~Andy**

**Please Review (even though I probably don't deserve it)**


	6. Crimson Moon

**Might as well give you guys an early treat! This chapter has some real fighting and blood and I'm somewhat proud of it. For the math people out there: Kurogane + Yue= Blood. It's not gory like losing arms or body parts, but it has cuts and all that crap. This chapter also has less character analysis and more fight. If something doesn't make sense please point it out. I also have a bad feeling about this chapter... ˆ-ˆ'. Just a reminder that without GAMF there's not update, so don't kill me. If I'm not mistaken, there are only 2 chapters plus an epilogue pending :D**

**I also would like to thank Nims Dias-angelovdarkness for letting me inspire the fight from her stories. They're really amazing, check them out! The plots are also very good and creative!**

**Disclaimer: Do I really have to? No, I own nothing.**

**

* * *

**

"I'll cut you up in little pieces!" Kurogane said, his voice bursting with confidence. "You're in bad luck I had an unfinished fight in the last world."

Yue eyed the ninja with an icy stare. "You should be thankful to whoever interrupted it; if not you would be dead by now."

The ninja's red eyes flashed with anger. How could he say that when he was five feet away from him? He had never seen a target so easy! _Well, this will be over in less time than what I thought._ He put Sohi in front of him and quickly charged. That little shit would be dead in less than five seconds. His opponent didn't even deserve Hama Ryo-o Jin.

The Moon Guardian frowned. No, he wasn't mad. He had perfectly known that the time his Mistress had was limited. Now he was offered with a chance to give her back a life. He should be _happy_. The only thing he had to do was defeat the sorry excuse of a ninja before him. No, he was _irritated_; irritated that said ninja was underestimating him. Sighing, he raised his hand and created a barrier. If the situation wasn't serious, it would be kind of comical watch the angry ninja suddenly crash on the barrier and look at the invisible wall in front of him with confusion. His uncertainty was also the perfect advantage.

Yue didn't spare any time. He got out his wings, quickly got in the air, and readied an arrow all in less than two seconds. The ninja's own self-esteem was going to be the end of him. _Aim to the heart_... Sakura's life was so close. One second...

"Zenryuu Hikougeki!" A blast was directly aimed at Yue and he had no choice but to let go of the arrow -which unfortunately missed by a long shot- and raised a barrier. His eyes widened when the blow was enough to get through it and he received some impact. He could handle it though; he had been through worse.

"You bastard," Kurogane said through gritted teeth. "You will pay for that!"

Yue calmly looked below him, were Kurogane was. "How, ninja? Your fangs will never reach me. You are forever doomed to be beneath me."

The crimson-eyed man smirked. "That's were you're wrong..." He charged his Sohi with his father's technique, Hama Ryo-o Jin, to its full potential and released it to the Moon Guardian. "I will bring you down and you will kneel!"

The attack was coming at great speed and covered a wide range. It was too late to evade it, and he knew his barrier wasn't going to contain it. However, he could use it to his advantage. He put his two hands before him and tried to block the attack to the best of his abilities. When he felt the maximum intensity over and realized that he wasn't going to hold any longer, he folded his wings and dove through the attack. He prepared his ice shards and fired them directly at Kurogane, who had a surprised look in his face.

The ninja got cut, but nothing too severe. No, what worried him was the shard that was currently piercing his left thigh and drawing a considerable amount of blood. His movement would be severely slowed and he needed speed for this battle. He gripped the shard and got it out of his body. A low grunt was the only indication that it hurt to get it out.

Yue wasn't fairing well either. He had miscalculated the intensity of the attack. If he had lunged a second sooner he would've been done for. His wings were a somewhat burnt and his armor had lost some clothing. His skin wasn't too burned, but there were some places that were red and throbbing. He knew that putting his hands on his knees and panting wasn't a good idea, but at least he didn't lower his head. _Just five seconds_.

Kurogane wanted to laugh. There was his enemy, so easy to kill, and then he would get out of this world and one step closer to Tomoyo. He wouldn't sacrifice some of his strength on this guy, but he would knock him out for a good time, and make sure it hurt. "You put a good fight," he admitted, "but you're not enough." He grinned and readied his sword for the final blow.

"Not enough?" Yue repeated in his ear in a quiet, chilling tone. Kurogane's eyes widened. _H-How? He was dead tired in front of me! _He then heard liquid dripping from his stomach and noticed the shallow cut in his abdomen that alarmed the seasoned ninja. Then he turned his attention to his right side, were the Moon Guardian was eyeing his warily. "I can do more than arrows and bows with my powers. It just takes me longer to create sharp objects like swords. You should've finished me when you had the chance. Now- Ngh!" he grunted.

Yue looked down at the swords currently piercing his rib cage. It hadn't gone deep enough to kill him, but it was deep enough for unbearable pain. Then he raised his head at the ninja's face, which was sporting a faint smirk.

"I don't like losing," was his explanation, and quickly retrieved his sword. Blood gushed out of Yue's body quickly, but Kurogane noticed he had already lost quite a lot of blood himself and probably couldn't stand for long.

Having not much energy left to fight and pain dulling their senses, the ground met them both before they even knew what was happening.

Neither noticed who hit the ground first.

And they sure didn't figure out who won.

* * *

**Ah, a cliffhanger, sorry guys. Don't worry, there was a winner on this one. And if you analyze it closely, you can see who won. They are really faint clues though, and both are really strong, so for now it's up to the reader. Kuro-wan was easy to keep in character, but if you think Yue got out of hand please tell me. My only reason is that if Sakura is involved he won't stop. She has been with them for some years now and the Cherry Blossom has warmed his cold heard :D**

** I'll try to update the Little Wolves' fight as soon as I can too! Please review!**

**~GAMF**


	7. Amber Fire

**Hey guys! GAMF here! I thank everybody that has reviewed so far, and we near to the end! Sorry about the delay, but I've been _really _busy this time, can't wait for Thanksgiving Break to be here already! This chapter is longer and, like last chapter, mostly fighting but with some character insight. I like this chapter, don't know about you guys, and I'll be working on the final chapter soon! I did my best to make this fight exciting while realistic and in-character, and for some reason I pictured R!Syaoran and C!Syaoran fighting for this one, because they're both alike :P**

**Disclaimer: When pigs fly. And if pigs do fly, I still won't own it.

* * *

**

Shaoran thought he was gazing at a mirror of himself. Same body, same height, same face, same personality, same _soul_. But those eyes... Those eyes bothered him. One held a burning flame of determination and the other eye was empty but ever watchful. Those eyes were the only reminder that the person he was looking at was not himself, and that he needed to fight this person for the one he loved.

Not even a minute ago he had felt an unusual, foreign chill run through his body, and with that he concluded that this was a message telling him that someone probably lost. To reassure his thought, a grateful smile lit his opponent's face, one that expressed pure bliss. _Bastard, _Shaoran thought, rage filling him. Something snapped inside of him, and as fast as the speed of an arrow he fired his preferred spell, "Raitei Shourai!" Long ago had he mastered the art of paper-less magic, and he no longer needed his sword to call for the power of his ancestors. It would suffice to say he was no longer the same small boy that helped Sakura find the Clow Cards four years ago. His rage and determination fueled his magic, making the brightest and biggest blue-yellow lightning he had ever created.

Syaoran was dwelling on the warm feeling that was spreading through his chest when a yell that sounded much like a spell snapped him from his musing. Then high-speed lightning was directed to him and he did the first thing that came up to his mind: unsheathe his sword. Instantly the flames wrapped themselves around him, protecting his master from danger, and attacked the lightning that threatened their existence. Electric blue clashed with burning orange, and the explosion sent the opponents even farther away from each other.

Syaoran was angry that his opponent would put up such a dirty trick on him; it was so _un_like Syaoran. Apparently their souls were different in some ways. It somehow made sense, since if their hearts were exactly the same they wouldn't have to be fighting and could've solved the problem. Instead, here they were, calculating the other's move, muscles tense with anticipation. Syaoran was far from an expert in the art of swordsmanship, and the grip Shaoran had on his now unsheathed sword spoke of years of training to him. That didn't discourage him, however, because losing this would mean he wasted Kurogane's or Fai's win against their opponents, and the possibility of losing Sakura heightened. He gripped his sword tighter as the memory of his Sakura fainting and falling into the Clow Card's mistress arms flashed through his mind. _I won't let Sakura die! _

He launched himself to his opponent with great speed and attacked Shaoran in midair. Shaoran easily stopped his sword from attacking him, but he was surprised with the amount of power he had. Shaoran knew from his counterpart's stance that he was fairly new to swords, since the posture had some awkwardness to it, like a body knowing how to walk but learning how to run. Syaoran did a somersault, breaking the midair sword contact. In the middle of his acrobatic movement, he launched some of his powerful flames at Shaoran.

His eyes widened as he saw flames coming swiftly at him. He barely had time to retaliate with his own Kashin Shourai. Before the travelers had come he had been practicing manipulating his wind spell to create shields, but there had been little success in that area for him. He would have to fight with raw power for now, but he had that. However, that didn't stop the explosion from causing most damage to him, and raw power certainly didn't help him refill his lungs with air, preferably pure air.

Instead of letting the smoke be a problem, he dived into the smoke and confronted Syaoran head-on. They used their martial and sword-fighting in a deadly combination. Shaoran had the upper hand with swords, but Syaoran made up for his lagging behind in martial arts. Duck, slash, uppercut, block, block, kick, it was a pattern that quickly changed but had the same actions. Both couldn't find time to use any magic or manipulate more flames; not paying attention could cause a severe injury.

Syaoran did an aerial kick that was blocked by Shaoran's arm, he quickly turned in midair to attack again, but his attack was again deflected. Shaoran used this opportunity to firmly grab his ankle and smash him to the floor, but Syaoran was quick and defended himself with his sword. Both swords clashed yet again, eyes locking dangerously as both fought for the upper-hand. Knowing the fight was too equally matched, both jumped backwards at the same time, using this small rest to catch their breaths.

_How am I supposed to fight somebody that is as strong as I am and has my same style? _Shaoran wondered as he panted heavily, sweat pouring down his brow. _What am I whining about?_ _I can't let Sakura die! She... She means the world to me! I will find a way to beat myself then! _Determination setting quickly in his eyes, he lunged towards Syaoran, releasing a Raitei Shourai as he got closer to his target. Syaoran was still unprepared, and for the first time Shaoran could taste victory. Sakura was going to live!

He stopped his lunge seeing that his attack had done its job quite nicely. The corners of his mouth turned slightly upwards, happy that the fight for Sakura was still on. He would just need to trust Yue or Keroberos to finish the remaining fight, and she would be alright. _Everything will be alright._

Shaoran barely saw a flash and had to thank his sharp reflexes to block to the attack. His eyes widened as he looked at his opponent's face. Something was different, yet he couldn't quite place his finger on it... Till he locked eyes with him. They no longer had a burning flame, or a watchful otherworldly presence. They were hollow, bottomless pits of nothingness that saw no light. Syaoran looked like a machine, and he could feel the killing intent crashing in giant ways on him. Shaoran took this seriously, and was now felt he was a danger to his _life_. There was so much power behind his sword, and Shaoran had no other choice but retreat before he got seriously injured.

Syaoran was sporting some cuts, some serious and some mild, on him. However he didn't look bothered by it. It was like if he was immune to pain, and he probably was. Before Shaoran could regain his posture or even analyze this new threat even more, Syaoran, or _whoever _he was, charged at him at speeds he had never seen. Their swords clashed, and Syaoran was now winning marginally. His slashes were more professional, his kicks had more power, his reflexes were sharper, and he had abandoned all human feelings or emotions for battle. In the midst of the fight, Shaoran managed to shoot a Raitei Shourai at his opponent, who quickly evaded it, but disengaged fight with Shaoran.

"Who are you?" he asked through pants, taking this chance that neither was in contact.

His opponent just looked at him with an empty gaze. "I need the feather, and you're in the way."

Shaoran grit his teeth. "No need to kill me because of it! Snap out of it! You're not Syaoran!"

"Syaoran" raised his sword, masterfully summoning and commanding the flames of his sword Hien. "I don't care who I am or not," his hollow voice said as he readied what seemed like a powerful attack, "but I need that feather."

Syaoran jumped in midair and launched a giant fire tornado that looked great enough to kill a seasoned fighter. Not ready to give up, Shaoran shot his own Kashin Shourai with the help of his sword, and was proud to see how powerful it was.

The attacks collided in the middle, both brown-haired fighters supplying their fires with power. After what seemed an eternity- but was merely seconds- one of the fires dwindled, and the other attack immediately hit its target, engulfing the whole place yet again with smoke. A scream echoed throughout the area...

The smoke cleared, and two amber-eyed swordsmen panted heavily. Syaoran had snapped out of his daze and his current position left many doubts, a puzzle missing its pieces, however, these questions would have to wait. His body, however, was screaming in pain, and black spots covered his vision.

Two brown-haired fighters locked eyes. One was on the verge of losing consciousness, and the other was sporting dangerous wounds. Both did their best to stand up, this time having an internal fight to remain awake.

One boy coughed blood and was starting to feel the after effects of the hit he had received. His clothes were burnt and barely recognizable. His skin was a bright red color, and in some parts it was black. The pain overwhelmed his mind, and the black spots he saw completely overwhelmed his sight.

The boy spit out more blood and fell to his knees. "S-Sakura..." he chocked, blood oozing down his chin. _I lost..._ The swordsman completely lost consciousness and dropped to his knees.

Syaoran looked at his opponent in bewilderment. He still had many questions on how he had won, but for now he would dwell on the fact that Sakura-hime was safe.

But that still didn't stop the guilt growing in the deepest depths of his heart that with this win he took away a Sakura from the dimensions.

* * *

**Mmm, so what _is _going to happen? Kuro-tan and Syaoran won their fights, so the Tsubasa gang wins 2-0. I wonder what's going to happen to Sakura... Just kidding, I know what's going to happen to her... But you don't :D Which is why I'll try to update as soon as I can. Did you like the chapter? Was the wait somewhat compensated? Were they both in character? Write a comment or a review, there's a small button at the end of this chapter! **

**If you're a Tsubasa fan, I got another fic that I'll update soon called Aventura! That might keep you guys umm busy meanwhile I get the next chapter up.**

**~GAMF**


	8. Feathered Star

**Sorry for the incredibly long wait, but there have been some problems of sorts going on and until now I found that my emotions wouldn't interfere with my writing. I think this is pretty much how I wanted this story to end...**

**Yeah, guys, this is the final installment of Fateful Meeting... Well, not really last, only last chapter. We still have one more update following this one and then fin. I'm gonna save all that mushy, emotional stuff for next chapter, because technically it's not over yet.**

**Personally, I think this chapter was a bit too fast-paced, but I had figured out a long time that writing a story with many characters in it is hard. Well, this one doesn't have many characters, but they interact at the same time. I hope you guys like it, because I wanted to end this somewhat-serious story with a somewhat-serious ending. Also, it was done with all the love, love, love to the people who read this, reviewed, alerted, faved, etc. etc.**

**This one's for you readers!**

**Disclaimer: So, today I saw a pig fly... No? It was an UFO? Darn. Oh well, I still don't own Tsubasa or CCS.**

**

* * *

**

In the darkness of nothing were three teenage girls, some sort of idol pet, and a ethereal-looking woman, the woman far away from the formers. One of those girls was a witch, the other the cousin of said witch, and the last one a princess from a kingdom that was not found in the world they currently were. The idol pet was a creature who had the ability to cross dimensions and was of much importance for certain task. The woman, who looked pale and ghostly, was in fact a memory of the princess and carried great power and who was in deep thought.

The witch was laying down in nothingness and holding the desert princess, who was blissfully unconscious on the witch's lap. Sakura was troubled by the recent change in events, and couldn't bring herself to dislike the travelers, even if them getting what rightfully is theirs would end her life. Why? The power that kept her alive was her parallel's, and she felt somewhat ashamed that Yue, Kero, and Shaoran would fight for something so unfair.

So when her precious people and three of the travelers came back, the travelers with a triumphant glint in their eyes, she felt a contradicting sadness and happiness inside herself.

From the start she knew it should have been this way.

However, she was surprised and honestly confused as to why all of them looked good as new. _Did I misunderstand or was this settled with a game of rock, paper, scissor? _she thought, blinking at the lot.

Something tugged her thigh, snapping her out of her musings. Mokona. "Are you mad, Sakura-chan?" the little thing asked, immense sadness in her face.

She energetically shook her head. "No," she softly said, a bittersweet smiled etched in her face. She turned and looked at Shaoran, who was staring at her with grief and self-hate in his face. "I'm not mad at anyone," she clarified, sending an adoring look to her boyfriend.

She didn't know if her words helped or worsened the situation.

Yue and Kero slowly approached Sakura, faces similar to Shaoran's. "What's with the long faces?" she asked, unable to see her cherished people unhappy.

The moon guardian frowned at her. "Mistress, we failed you," he said quietly.

Sakura was about to reply when her counterpart stirred in her lap and opened her emerald eyes. She looked dazed and a little confused, but her bewilderment cleared when she heard Syaoran's voice yell "Sakura-hime!"

"You've been sleeping the whole time," Tomoyo said, her eyes closed and a bittersweet smile on her face.

The desert princess got up with the help of her long-time friend (not that she remembered) and questioningly looked at her companions. "What happened?"

"We won your feather, Sakura-chan!" Fai answered, however his voice a bit dull and sad.

"Won?" she asked, now really confused.

"We challenged your friends to a battle to see who could have the feather's power and lost," Kero explained, albeit somewhat sheepish. "We all understand it was wrong."

Shaoran's face showed pain and he refused to look at the Clow Mistress, adding to her grief. His jaw clenched and honestly, he didn't regret fighting his parallel for his Sakura.

"You could've figured that out before fighting us," Kurogane pointed out, annoyed.

Yue piercingly scrutinized Kurogane. "Indeed, you were afraid of fighting me."

"I won, you bastard!" he growled menacingly.

The guardian's eyes narrowed. "It was a tie."

Kurogane drew out his sword and pointed it at Yue. "We'll figure this so-called tie of your right now!"

"Enough," the Feather said, finally coming to the group. "The Dimensional Travelers won, and..."

_No... _

"...That..." What in the world was happening?

_If you give that feather to the princess, my dream is over, and so will be yours._

"..."

_You can't end my dream, I can't let you. Also your goal will be nulled. If their is no princess to protect, what will you do?_

The group of frankly strange people expectantly looked at the Feather.

_You know I'm right. You can avoid catastrophe. Just give your power to Clow's descendant, and _our _dream shall continue._

"... Means the travelers can't have my power," the Feather finalized. This statement was met with astonished and enraged expressions.

"What the-" Kurogane began.

"The last match had... an unexpected occurrence," she interrupted, not ready to divulge any secrets crucial to was to come. "Because of this Syaoran lost his match."

Everyone turned to look at the amber-eyed boys, who had steely gazes in their eyes, and their faces betrayed no emotion. Something told both of them that whatever had happened was something delicate (and Syaoran would have to go on his way without ever knowing). The Feather, noticing how Shaoran's mask was slipping, decided to move on. "The first match, however... It is hard for me to say, but from what I've seen Keroberos wasn't the first one to give up."

Kero was about to retort when the Feather beat him to it, "Don't dwell on it, Keroberos; I already made my decision."

Shaoran stole a glance at his parallel. He could see the desperation and intense frustration at this outcome. A little bit of his heart felt bad for what was happening, but then again Sakura needed this power. Sakura could be very strong and she might be an incredible witch, but her Star Power wasn't enough to sustain _her life._

Fai and Kurogane were equally disappointed and frustrated. All that traveling for nothing, all that fighting for nothing, all those sacrifices for nothing. Everything had gone to waste... Now what was going to happen to their little group without a set goal to follow? The only stable occurrence in their lives was looking for feathers; everything else changed a couple of days. For Kurogane his goal was to get back to Japan, but everyone knew that wasn't going to happen in a long time. And Fai... His life had never been steady since the beginning.

Sakura, surprisingly - or not-, was calm and resigned. It had to come down to this. She didn't want to live with the guilt her whole life that she stole someone else's existence for her own, especially the existence of _herself_. This could probably be the best outcome: no more traveling, no more doubt and _not knowing, _no more uncertainty. Maybe it was for the best. What was what Syaoran said? Perhaps this was Hitsuzen.

The Clow Mistress was ready to protest this whole ordeal, but before she could even talk, the Feather yet again interrupted. "For those who believe that my mistress will die, you are wrong. Her stay in Tomoeda has increased her vitality, the energy coming mainly from the Star Power." Faces now were hopeful. "Although it's not too much, my mistress will now be able to live much longer than what I predicted, there are no worries. You _should _be able to get the next feather without any problems, only increasing tiredness from my mistress." Her eyes narrowed. "But if you waste time..." She trailed off, not wanting to say her warning out loud. They understood though.

The Feather, feeling there was no need to waste more time, closed her eyes and turned into a white feather with an intricate heart-like pattern in it. The feather quickly entered the Clow Mistress's body and she promptly fainted, being caught by Tomoyo and Shaoran.

The violet-eyed girl smiled warmly at her unconscious form. "Welcome back," she said to her sleeping form.

Nothingness receded, and the peculiar group of people returned to the Penguin park. Everything surrounding them was intact, as if no fighting had happened. This surprised Fai, having certain extent of knowledge in the area of magic and powers.

Kero transformed back into his small, plushie like form to avoid attracting even more attention. Syaoran and Sakura also helped out their friends in carrying Sakura, but Shaoran did most of the job. Fai and Kurogane stayed a little behind, both wanting to talk to each other alone.

"Wasn't it surprising? Who would've known, right?" Fai casually asked.

Kurogane merely grunted in response.

Fai chuckled. "I know this type of magic. The Feather had the ability to distort dimensions and reality, making us think we were in pain but in fact we weren't. Quite befitting of Sakura-chan, don't you think?"

Grunt.

"The other Sakura-chan will probably become even more powerful now. I wonder what memory Sakura-chan would've gotten..."

Kurogane peered at Fai. "Imagine how powerful the princess would've been... Heh, I think that from all the crap you talking, she could've surpassed you, mage."

The ninja's sharp perception didn't miss the look of pure, unadulterated horror in his eyes for half a second before they closed and his lips curled in his trademark grin. "We'll never know."

* * *

_Syaoran... He's my precious, precious childhood friend... I think I love him._

No.

_I _love_ him._

_I'll tell him know tomorrow, surely._

_

* * *

_

Sakura woke up to see Tomoyo's smiling face and Mokona's happy expression. Her cousin was sitting next to her on a chair she pulled from her desk, and Mokona was on her bed. "Sakura's awake!" the little thing sang, dancing around her.

Tomoyo giggled at Mokona's antics. "You've been quite the sleepy-head, right? Fai-san told us that you would sleep for a while, because you were getting one of Sakura's memories. He also said not to tell any of them what you saw, especially Sakura. She can't remember her relationship with Syaoran," she sadly ended.

The auburn-haired girl blinked. "To not remember..."

"Syaoran suffers a lot," Mokona added, now subdued and solemn. "If Sakura tries to remember something, she faints and she doesn't remember what happened before fainting. It hurts Mokona to see Syaoran in pain!"

Sakura petted the little thing absentmindedly. The mere thought of Shaoran not remembering her made her heart clench painfully. Her respect for Syaoran went up considerably, and her guilt for stealing a feather also went up by a big margin.

"Don't worry, Sakura-chan," Mokona consoled, as if she could read her thoughts. "I think Sakura also wanted to give you the feather, so accept it and be happy!"

The Clow Mistress was tempted to ask Mokona if it was possible to just hear thoughts in a memory, but decided against it. She herself knew how strong those little three words could be, and understood why the Feather was so powerful.

She had the suspicion that that Feather carried her feelings for Syaoran, all bottled up in that small thought.

If what she had heard right, the Feather would've just added pain to the desert princess, since she couldn't remember anything related to Syaoran. To not know who was her most precious person would've been agony.

Tomoyo stood up and clapped her hands. She smiled a small, sad smile. "Sakura-chan, they're leaving soon. They just wanted to say bye to you before they left."

"Syaoran wants to find the next feather quick, quick!" Mokona added.

Without further ado, the girls quickly exited the bedroom, not wanting to hold back the travelers any longer. Yue was sitting quietly in the kitchen, watching his brother eat a big slice of cake.

"They're in the Penguin park with the brat," Kero explained, mouth full. "We already said bye," he added when he saw Sakura's mouth open.

She slightly pouted but hurried to the park, not really carrying if she was in yesterday's clothes. Tomoyo was behind her, struggling a little bit to keep up, and Mokona was hidden in one of the bags Tomoyo always carried with her. Sakura had always been the athletic one anyways.

It wasn't hard to pick out the group of travelers. With their flashy clothing they could be asked if they were into cosplay. Luckily it was still too early for kids to come, if not this would've been a disaster. They were all chatting between each other (with the exception of Kurogane; he seemed to settle down for glaring at the huge slide that was a giant blue penguin), asking questions about worlds and travels.

"She's here," Shaoran said with a smile, amused on how his girlfriend looked like a mess, yet still managed to look cute.

"Sakura-chan~, Tomoyo-chan~! We waited for you!" Fai said, seemingly proud of the feat. Mokona jumped out of her bag and perched herself in Fai's shoulder.

"Stupid, they had the manjuu bun," Kurogane muttered.

"Sorry," Sakura said, somewhat heaving. She bowed lightly. "Thank you for everything."

The princess walked to her and took both of Sakura's hands into hers. "Thank _you _too, Sakura-chan. May our paths cross again."

They warmly beamed at each other and nodded. The princess then went to Tomoyo and said, "Although I personally don't know you, I feel like I do." She tilted her head to the side. "Do you think that's weird?"

She shook her head and hugged her lightly. "With everything we go through, it takes more than that to be weird, Sakura-chan!" she said with a giggle.

Mokona jumped into the air and extended her wings. A magic circle appeared in the ground and the three Tomoeda natives stepped out of it. The girls energetically waved at each other, meanwhile the males smiled and lightly waved, with the exception of Kurogane (but Tomoyo could've sworn she saw his mouth twitch upwards).

The travelers were swallowed by Mokona and she soon disappeared, leaving only Shaoran, Sakura, and Tomoyo remaining.

"You didn't notice, but all of them except the princess were more distant to us, but not to you two" Shaoran casually observed. "So were Yue, Keroberos, and me as well. I guess that things change once you battle each other, but we still have some friendship left."

"Why?" Sakura asked, curiosity piqued.

Shaoran turned to her and grinned. "You always have a way to bring people together. Both you and the princess."

Tomoyo sighed. "And I think that same power will bring them back someday."

* * *

So close.

His dream could've fallen apart so easily.

He hadn't foreseen the clone to lose his heart and gone wild. In the vision he had, Shaoran won and the Feather declared that the Sun Guardian and wizard's fight had been won by the beast, giving the feather to the Clow descendant, which went according to plan.

But the clone...

The thought that the original's heart was starting to fail made him somewhat uncomfortable.

He had to intervene personally in this dilemma. Now he had to carefully plan the whole journey again, since this slight event could change many big things.

"You should know better than tampering with the flow of events," Xing Huo commented, making her presence known from the shadows.

"It was necessary," Fei Wang Reed replied gruffly. "That was how Hitsuzen should've worked."

Xing Huo wanted to reply to this comment by saying _Who are you to decide what is Hitsuzen? _but decided against it, knowing that her master, although had incredible patience, wasn't one to be tampered with. "The feather was supposed to go to the Clow descendant... a relative of mine, in a way," he added as an afterthought. "The Clow descendant has an incredible powerful item that starts this journey. Without her, this power dies, and the item will cease it's importance. The flow of events will be broken, and this journey would've never begun."

Xing Huo's eyes widened in realization, but she supposed it was normal of Fei Wang to gaze so far into the future... or past, depending on how she looked at it. "Although I would've liked the power of Clow's world," Fei Wang continued, "it had always been unattainable thanks to the paradox the Dimensional Witch created."

"What about the curse you gave to the mage?" she asked as she walked to stand in front of her master. He would never take his eyes off from the screen that showed the traveler's journey, but she knew he acknowledged her presence.

"Another reason," he replied, shifting in the sofa he was sitting on. "That feather is an undefined variable. Even _I _don't know how much power it has, but if it has too much the curse would've activated too early and would've ruined this trek. Now you see why I decided to interfere, Xing Huo?"

The crimson-eyed woman nodded slightly, but this gesture was missed by her master, whose focus was still on the screen. She was certainly surprised; sometimes she wondered if her master was Hitsuzen himself, a puppet of fate, or like she had predicted before, a man who believed himself a god. Of course, she would never voice her thoughts, but it was nice having the ability to have an opinion. Perhaps one of the qualities of having a private mind of her own.

If her master was this ambitious, he will likely get what he wants and achieve his dream. "Yes, master," she replied to his last statement.

However, she didn't know whether this dream of his should be allowed or, if yet again, Hitsuzen was working with him.

* * *

**So how did you like the ending? I hope it was satisfactory to you, because it was to me. I hope some questions were cleared, and some weren't (there goes the prologue too). Can you take a guess on what our little Sakura (well, not so little anymore) has that is so important? That one should be easy, but who knows.**

**The paradox, the item, the importance of the item, and other things will be explained in the Prologue, which will come out in December or late November (there's NaNoWriMo going on, after all).**

**I hope this chapter wasn't so confusing and that you like it. Remember that reviews and suggestions help get out updates faster!**

**GAMF**


	9. Epilogue

**This is it, guys! Last chapter of Fateful Meeting. I just wanted to say all of you guys have been awesome in keeping up with this small project for so long. Without all of you guys this project wouldn't been duller.**

**Warning: This chapter has A LOT of spoilers. If you haven't read the whole manga, I will ask you to do it right now or not read this chapter at all.**

**Also... HAPPY BIRTHDAY Nims Dias-angelovdarkness! I wish you an awesome day and many more years of happiness! **

**Disclaimer: ... Yeah, not even in the end do I own CCS or TRC. But I don't mind; CLAMP deserves having these amazing series under their copyright list.**

**Without further ado, here's the epilogue:**

**

* * *

**

The bell rang loudly, signaling the end of another school day, and finally, the school week.

Sakura, Tomoyo, and Shaoran walked back home, enjoying the beautiful Saturday afternoon. They had kept the arrival of the Dimension Travelers a secret, and only Yukito and Toya knew besides them. Although they hadn't told anyone, Sakura had a sinking feeling that Eriol knew something about this, but she wouldn't muster the courage to confront him about it.

"Today marks a year, right?" Tomoyo commented airily.

Sakura blinked and almost missed a step. "Wow, Tomoyo, you _can _read my mind. I was thinking of the exact same thing."

"Well, even by my standards, the visit wasn't exactly _normal_, Sakura-chan," she replied, followed by a giggle. "Don't you ever wonder what happened to them?"

"I'm sure they're fine," Shaoran commented. "They have _me_," he continued, puffing his chest.

The girls giggled at this gesture. "Shaoran-kun, you're really funny," Tomoyo said with a slight smile.

The group was quiet for a couple of minutes till Sakura started, "They're fine, really. The feather is still connected to Sakura-chan, and sometimes I get slight glimpses of what Sakura-chan is feeling or seeing."

Shaoran frowned, not liking that his girlfriend had kept such important information to herself, but let it slide. After all, the relationship between the Card Mistress and the desert princess was very deep and he wouldn't feel like interfering. "When was the last time you saw anything?"

Sakura's brow furrowed in thought. "It's been a while. Usually I got dreams once a month since they left, but I haven't had any for two months already. At first I got really worried, but I trust that they're alright." She also wasn't sure about the recurring dream of an older version of her handing her Star Staff to a black-haired beauty was a good thing or not.

The amber-eyed boy nodded, satisfied with this answer. He slightly pouted as he saw that he had to leave the small group because his house wasn't the way the girls were going. "I would walk you home, Sakura, but my mother is visiting and I need to discuss some things with her."

"It's alright, Shaoran-kun! I'll see you Monday then!" she answered cheerfully, although in the inside she was slightly disappointed.

Being more used to physical contact, he gave Tomoyo a light hug and a small peck to Sakura's lips, leaving both of them slightly blushing, and Tomoyo wishing she had been filming the whole thing. Shaoran waved good-bye and the girls continued their walk, chatting amiably. After another ten minutes, the violet-eyed girl also bid good-bye to her second-cousin as she had to leave another way.

The young CardCaptor continued her way back home, the Star Staff key somewhat heavy around her neck.

_The panorama was completely empty and white. The young Card Mistress walked aimlessly about, trying to find the meaning of the dream. During the last year she had become aware of her dreams, helping find the meaning behind them. However, this one lacked any, and the emerald-eyed girl grew confused._

_She let out a gasp of surprise as she saw The Feather right in front of her. She was wearing an intricate dress, not from this world, and was curiously looking at Sakura._

_"Feather?" she timidly asked._

_The Feather blinked twice. "I'm sorry, you must've confused me with someone else. My name is Kinomoto Sakura. You look like me because-"_

_"- I'm your parallel," she finished, still very confused. "A desert princess from another world once told me. But I'm Kinomoto Sakura too..."_

_"Did you first call me Feather?" the older Sakura asked, realization in her eyes._

_The Card Mistress nodded, bewildered. A warm smile spread in the woman's face and adoration lit her eyes. "Hello, Sakura, we meet again. I once was the desert princess."_

_The adolescent Sakura's eyes widened, astonished. "Sakura...? B-But how? How did you... You were my age when I met you!"_

_"Time flows differently in other worlds," she replied, then her eyes grew sad. "Many events have happened, and I'm no longer Clow Country's princess. I want to tell you, but I don't want to burden you with all of this mess."_

_Sakura vigorously shook her head and approached her older self, taking her hands into hers. "I want to know everything that has happened. You are one of my precious people."_

_Surprised at her show of affection, _Li _Sakura opened her mouth, telling her younger self about her journey and all the twists it had._

_At the end of her tale the young Sakura found herself hurting and with a slight headache. The Sakura that had come for the feather was actually the clone of the desert princess. She had been cloned off from the "real" Sakura before their journey had began. Syaoran, who had also been a clone, traveled with her to find the real Sakura's memories. In a place called Tokyo (the young Card Mistress wondered if this place had anything to do with her world's Tokyo), the clone Syaoran lost his heart due to the seal on his eye breaking and deflected from the group, leaving the real Syaoran instead. It was around this time that Sakura learned that she was a clone herself and got her Dream Seeing powers back. She had a vision of a terrible event that was to happen, and prevented it from happening, resulting in her "life". Her soul and body were separated, and her soul still lived. She went to the Dream World and met a boy named Watanuki. Both the real Syaoran and the clone arrived there and fought, the Clone obsessing for the feather in the Dream World. In an attempt to stop the fighting, she was stabbed by the clone and disappeared. Her body was merged with the real Sakura's soul in Clow Country, and so she was believed to disappear. However Yuko offered her a choice to be revived, and so she and Syaoran's clone accepted. They were reincarnated as Li Syaoran and Kinomoto Sakura, but still had the memories of their past life. They met when they fourteen and for some time were really happy. They married and had a son._

_However, both of them realized that their son was actually the "real" Syaoran, and his father his clone. They also became aware that they were stuck in a delicate time loop, with Syoran's life depending on his son's to be cloned, and the "real" Syaoran's life depending on his own clone to create him._

_"Syaoran and I have to send Tsubasa to Clow Country soon so that the Time Loop will continue. We haven't found an adequate price to pay Yuko-san, though."_

_The young Card Mistress was quiet, in deep thought._ _After some minutes of silence, determination set in her eyes and she gave a nod. The adolescent took a step back and recited the chant to summon her Star Staff._

_She presented it to her confused older self, a warm and encouraging smile on her face. She hesitantly took it from her and held the wand delicately with her hands. "This is a very special thing to you, right?"_

_"Even without the staff, the cards will still be right here with me. So... Don't worry." She beamed, closed her eyes, and extended her arms. "I'm sure you'll be alright too!"_

_Her older self tightly hugged her. The young Sakura could've sworn she felt warm tears in her shoulders. "Thank you, Sakura. I promise I'll find a way to be happy for you..."_

_The girl nodded to the woman's shoulder. "That would make me delighted." Sakura felt the magic from the dream retreating, and whispered a good-bye to her older self without opening her eyes. "I wish you the best."_

Sakura opened her eyes and looked around her small bedroom. Yue and Kero's hidden form, gazing intently at their friend and mistress.

"The Star Staff..." Kero began, thunderstruck.

Sakura's hand immediately flew to her collarbone, an instinct of sorts. There was nothing hanging around her neck. "I gave it to my counterpart," she announced.

Yue's brow furrowed. "Why?"

"She needed it to start a journey filled with hardships and joy mingled with grief and pain."

Kero's eyes widened in realization and flew over to Sakura's bed. "You mean that the Star Staff started the journey?"

Sakura slightly tilted her head. "One of the reasons. As I have already seen in a dream, she will use my staff as payment for..." Sakura carefully retold the journey, offering a much simplified version (and hopefully not as confusing) to her guardians.

"Interesting... The meddling of time and space is an affair so big that even Clow had troubles fixing," Yue silently said. He felt betrayed that Clow would leave them without saying his motives, but quickly brushed the feeling off; there were bigger forces in the other dimensions other than his own feelings.

"I feel better giving the Star Staff to Sakura. She gave me her Feather, I gave her my staff. Although I didn't give the staff to repay my debt; I did it because I wanted to help. Even if I had never met Sakura before... I think I would've still relinquished the Star Staff to her."

"To think," Kero mused, "that you as well became caught up in a paradox, Sakura."

Sakura completely tilted her head in confusion. "How?"

"If the journey had never begun, then the Feathers would've never scattered, therefore you would've..." Kero couldn't bring himself to finish the sentence, but he guessed his message was received.

"If I hadn't given my Star Staff I would've died... I depend so much in this time loop," she said tiredly.

With a slight smile, Yue said, "Your kindness saved your life."

Sakura shook her head. "_Sakura's _kindness saved my life. I just made sure Sakura was there to save me."

_I just wish her the best of luck and happiness. But deep down in my heart, I know everything will be alright._

_

* * *

_**Fin, guys. I hope you enjoyed the epilogue and it wasn't too confusing. I did my best to explain. If you have further questions, PM me or send them in a review!**

**Ciao, amigos**

**~GAMF**


End file.
